Condutas Questionáveis
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Roxas acorda com uma sensação estranha. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Insânia extrema.


_Sério pessoal. Vocês chegaram até aqui e isso é ótimo. Mas eu não continuaria. É... vergonhoso demais. Sério, parem por aqui. É humor forçado da pior qualidade. Lactopurgado, quase. E o tema é "sujeira". _

_Os corajosos entenderão. Ou os loucos. Enfim. _

**Condutas Questionáveis**

Roxas bocejou ruidosamente enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam a luminosidade pouco comum do quarto. Não se lembrava de ter bebido tanto a ponto de ter esquecido até mesmo de fechar a janela. Bocejou novamente, provavelmente era algum tipo de hora inglória da manhã com um monte de luz maldita entrando pela janela aberta e...

Roxas bocejou ruidosamente enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam a luminosidade pouco comum do quarto. Não se lembrava de ter bebido tanto a ponto de ter esquecido até mesmo de fechar a janela. Bocejou novamente, provavelmente era algum tipo de hora inglória da manhã com um monte de luz maldita entrando pela janela aberta e...

E foi com enorme espanto que impulsionou-se para se levantar e percebeu... que a pressão até podia ser na bexiga, mas que se devia a alguma coisa... advinda da outra extremidade. Não conseguiu impedir que algum instinto de auto-preservação fosse ativado por alguma área inconsciente de seu cérebro e... contraiu-se de maneira violenta.

Nesse momento, Roxas percebeu que havia algo de muito errado num lugar ainda mais complexo e questionável. E foi nesse momento que Axel sentiu um desconforto extremo nas partes e protestou de maneira articulada.

- ROXAS!!!! CUIDADO AÍ, VOCÊ QUASE ME ARRANCA O P** FORA!!!!!

Roxas gritou como se não houvesse amanhã.

[...]

- Se minha audição não me engana, - disse Luxord, parecendo muito contente consigo mesmo – acredito ter ganho a aposta.

- Inferno. – foi o comentário lacônico de Xigbar, ainda um pouco em choque pelo grito nada masculino de Roxas.

- Hunf, eu achei que Roxas ia resistir um pouquinho mais. Sabe, se fazer de difícil. – comentou Demyx, choroso – Mas, aposta é aposta. XIGGGGY!!! Me empresta cinquentinha pra pagar a aposta?

- ... Não. – disse Xigbar – Já tenho que pagar a minha, imbecil.

- Seu grosso!

- Heh, grosso é o que o moleque ali está sentindo.

Xaldin, Saix e Xemnas em pessoa limitaram-se a ignorar tamanha crueza no linguajar dos outros nobodies e continuaram tomando café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido.

[...]

- Axel.

- Sim, Roxy?

- Eu te considero um grande amigo, e você sabe disso, não é?

- Claro Roxy! – disse Axel, abrindo um sorriso.

- Que bom. Mas é uma pena que isso vai ter que mudar. PORQUE UM MALDITO AMIGO DE VERDADE NÃO ENFIA O P** NO R*** DO OUTRO E SE NEGA A TIRAR!!!!

- ... Ehm, Roxas. Eu, se fosse você, evitaria gritar... Tipo, quando você grita, tá meio que... contraindo.

Houve um curto silêncio consternado, em que Roxas tentou não entrar em combustão espontânea. E não, isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de um... pirocinético estar um pouco mais próximo do que o recomendável.

-... Axel.

- Sim, Roxy?

- Saia daí. AGORA.

Então Axel, vendo que logo levaria uma lambada de uma keyblade, tentou sair. E nada.

- ... Hum. Acho que eu tou preso.

[...]

- Talvez vocês queiram fazer outra aposta? – perguntou Luxord.

- Tipo o que? Quanto tempo leva pra achar o ponto G do pirralho? – respondeu Xigbar, causando uma certa comoção do tipo escandalizado.

- Ponto G de quem? – perguntou Larxene que havia acabado de chegar, acompanhada por Zexion.

E, claro, como a única mulher efetivada da Organização, ela tinha mesmo que ficar um pouco apreensiva.

- Do Roxy. Ah, eu aposto mais cinqüenta. – disse Demyx, pegando a carteira e procurando por cédulas inexistentes – Ei, Zexion, me empresta cinquentinha?

- Sim, aqui. – disse Zexion, estendendo uma nota.

- ... nada de dinheiro feito de ilusões, Zexion. Pelo menos, não com as minhas apostas. – disse Luxord.

- Que pena. – disse Zexion, fazendo a nota desaparecer.

Nisso, ouviram um grito estridente.

- ... uma pena. Eu quase pensei em entrar nessa aposta. – comentou Xemnas, para escândalo geral. – Teria vencido.

Saix teve que se segurar na cadeira para não bradar um "Vai lá, Axel!!!". Volta e meia era muito chato ser um personagem sério.

[...]

- O QUE DIABO VOCÊ ACHA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?

- Tentando sair, ora. Mas parece que tá preso mesmo.

- VOCÊ DEVIA PUXAR, E NÃO EM-EM-EM-EM-EMPURRAR!! – berrou e gaguejou Roxas.

- OK, CHEGA. – bradou Axel – OU SAI OU RACHA. ESPERA AÍ!!!! VAI SAIR!!! NADA DE RACHAR!!!!

- Verdadeiramente, ambas as opções seriam um tanto infelizes nesse exato momento. Claro, isso à luz do meu plano.

Aparentemente, era um belo dia para silêncios desconfortáveis seguidos de berros semi-histéricos.

- MARLUXIA!!!!?????

[...]

Houve uma sucessão de gemidos e cusparadas de chás e sucos naquela anteriormente organizada mesa do café. Seguida de alguns palavrões e gemidos de aparente dor e/ou profundo desgosto.

- ... Orgia?

- XIGBAR!

- Desculpa, chefe, mas... é o que parece. Bem que eu desconfiava do pirralho desde aquela missão que o Marluxia foi pra ensinar ele como matar Heartless...

- AS IMAGENS MENTAIS!!!! – bradou Xaldin, caindo em prantos no chão e sendo ignorado pelos demais.

- ... Eu sou o único que quer ir lá ver? – perguntou Demyx baixinho.

[...]

- Eu mesmo. Gostaram do meu plano até agora?

- Confortável, quentinho mas é uma pena que o Roxy é do tipo gritador e isso depois de um tempo acaba cansando a gente. No mais, bastante inventivo.

- AXEL!

- Que bom que você consegue fazer esse tipo de brincadeirinha ridícula mesmo numa situação tão... se me permitem o trocadilho, sensível.

- Marluxia... Que tipo de depravado inventa um plano desses?

- Eu e Vexen, aparentemente. E sim, estava pensando numa apresentação de nossa trama diabólica com alguns elementos mais dramáticos, mas Vexen está atrasado novamente. E eu espero, para o bem dele, que seja com o toque final de nosso plano.

- Ainda bem que tem um toque final, porque... sinceramente, essa é a maior besteira que eu já vi. Uma trama diabólica envolvendo estimulação prostática?

- Isso explica alguma coisa... – murmurou Roxas, roxo de vergonha.

Nisso, ouviram batidas na porta. E Vexen entrou no quarto, a mão direita sobre os olhos a mão esquerda trazendo um tubo de aparência estranha.

- Todos estão decentes?

- Vexen... é por essas e outras que você volta e meia acaba morrendo. Agora, me entregue logo esse laxante intravenoso. E claro, dada a situação em que vocês dois se encontram... Bom, creio que as conseqüências funestas ficam bastante claras.

Sem dúvida, um dia lindo para silêncios desconfortáveis. Nem tanto para berros histéricos, aparentemente. Volta e meia, o choque é grande demais para meras palavras.

- Dois já foram, faltam apenas... 11. – comentou Marluxia, com um sorrisinho, enquanto se aproximava de Roxas com uma seringa de aparência sinistra.

- Dez. – corrigiu Vexen.

- Que seja.

**Omake 01**

Lexaeus estava acostumado a ouvir insânia e ignorar. Era de praxe, sinceramente. Mas mesmo ele não pode ignorar o brado de socorro vindo daquele quarto. E após entender a situação, limitou-se a emprestar o machado, apesar da histeria de Axel.

_Ok, sem tumulto, todo mundo vai poder jogar pedra com tranqüilidade. Já me amarrei num repolho pra facilitar o trabalho. _

_Não eu não joguei os jogos. Me baseei unicamente em algumas fics, meia dúzia de artigos da wiki de Kingdom Hearts e... num ou outro AMV, ou trechinho do jogo. Daí o horror, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa. _

_Fanfic dedicada a Petit Ange. Porque a vingança é um prato que se come frio. _


End file.
